Electronic communications services have become increasingly important in today's society. Electronic communications service providers offer various means for establishing communications sessions between two or more users. For example, users may communicate using email services, chat services, telephone services, voice or video over IP services, fax services, and more. When users initiate communications sessions, they often have specific purposes in mind. For example, a user may place a telephone call with a particular recipient to discuss a specific email or a matter raised during an earlier conversation with a third party. At the time the call is established, however, the recipient may be unaware of the user's purpose of the call, and usually a period of time is elapsed at the beginning of the call in order to provide the recipient with the background and the purpose of the call.
A Caller ID is a known electronic communications service that provides recipients information about the identity of a caller associated with the device that initiated the communications session. Even though in some cases the recipient may guess the purpose of the call based on the Caller ID information (e.g., when the recipient and the user have a single pending matter), the Caller ID service provides only a partial solution. Therefore, there is a need for dynamic system that provides recipients with information regarding incoming communications sessions.